2moonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing System
What is Fishing System? In special places, you can catch fish which can offer replenishment of your health or magic. Press "L" to initiate fishing, or click on the Fishing icon at the bottom right of the screen. Fishing Terms Casting: Initiating fishing and waiting for a bite. Fighting: The process of landing the fish, which will struggle against the line. Bait: Bait can be used to increase the chance that a fish will bite when you cast. How to Fish 1. Each castle has a fisherman. You can buy the fishing mastery skill, fishing rod and bait from the fisherman. (Note: You must be at least level 7 to purchase a rod.) Once you have a rod, equip it in your alternate weapon slot. 2. Bait increases your chances of hooking a fish. Use it before you cast. 3. In an area where fishing is possible, press "L" to initiate fishing mode. If the area is suitable for fishing, the mouse cursor will change to a fish hook. If you cannot fish at that location, a line will be drawn through the fish hook icon. Press ESC to end fishing mode. 4. The casting window will show a green progress bar while you are waiting for a fish to bite. 5. If a fish bites, the progress bar changes to blue and the fish will begin to struggle to escape. 6. Once you have hooked a fish, left-click or press the Space Bar to pull against the fish. When the fish begins to struggle again, and it's progress bar turns red, let go and stop pulling. 7. If you pull against the fish while it is struggling, your line will weaken and the top progress bar will get shorter. If the top progress bar reaches zero, the line will break and the fish will escape. 8. If you are able to make the fish's progress bar reach zero, you will successfully land the fish and it will be added to your inventory. *Up to five fish of the same kind will stack in your inventory. 9. If your line breaks (bottom bar goes to zero) or time runs out, the fish will escape. 10. The progress bar of the fish shows either blue or red. • Blue means the fish is not struggling. • Red means the fish is pulling on the line. *Note: Not all fish are the same, and some may fight harder than others. More Fishing Information • You must learn the Fishing skill before you can begin to fish. Fishing skill consumes one Skill Point. • You can only fish in specific areas that allow fishing. • You cannot move while fishing. To end fishing, press the Esc key. • Bait lasts for five minutes. Use it before you begin to fish. • You can use fish in place of potions. • There are five levels of fish, each more difficult than the last. However, even fish of the same level may be more or less aggressive and difficult to land. Hint: A moment before a fish begins to struggle, its icon in the fighting window will begin to shake. When you see the fish shake, it's a good time to stop pulling.